playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jak and Daxter
This article is about the "Jak and Daxter" character. For the series, see Jak and Daxter (series). Jak and Daxter are the main protagonists of the'' Jak and Daxter'' franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Jak and Daxter's rivals are Ratchet & Clank in this game. Biography ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS, DAX! Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Jak and Daxter may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak’s ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo’s skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/all-stars-jak.html THE LEGACY OF JAK AND DAXTER: *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' Arcade Opening Jak along with Daxter are riding around the world in the Hellcat cruiser looking for a new source of ECO. Jak heard of a new more powerful eco and is sure about it. He also thinks he's not the only one looking for it. Daxter decides to join Jak on his quest by saying, "Well, you're in luck. Just so happens my calendar's clear today. And tomorrow". Rival Name: Ratchet & Clank Reason: Jak and Daxter are searching for ECO and come across Ratchet and Clank, whom Daxter thinks to have two heads. When he notices that Ratchet and Clank are two people, Daxter insults Ratchet and remarks that Clank is "just a sidekick". Clank remarks that "that weasel creature" called him a sidekick and Daxter becomes enraged at Clank's "weasel" comment and Jak decides to teach them some manners. Jak and Ratchet pull their weapons out and they begin to fight. Connection: Both the Jak and Daxter franchise and the Ratchet & Clank franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games. Jak and Ratchet have also been considered the mascots of their generation, and have actually met each other in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they bickered amongst themselves, but eventually became allies. Ending Jak talks to Daxter about how those people they came across were interesting. He then claims the important thing is that they are gone and that the planet is safe again. Daxter replies by saying, "no the important thing is that we're finally going home". Both of our unlikely heroes also comment on how they can't wait to see their girlfriends back at home. They also succeeded in finding the new ECO and claims the new eco is the reason how they pull everything off. Gameplay Jak is able to perform different combos with melee and guns, as he's capable of swapping the different mods on his Morph gun to be used in many ways, similar to Jak II and Jak 3. His various gun mods are what make him an amazing, unique and deadly character in mid and short range gameplay. He has his red mod, which is known for powered type ammo shots, which pushes enemies back, gives you a good amount of AP and stuns the opponents, which makes Jak red mod a good offense for short range attacks. Then he has his blue mods, which are great for midrange and close range. His Yellow and purple mods also range from short range to mid range making his overall inventory great for both ranges. He can also use his Jet board for a dash attack and Daxter also assists in some of his combos. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Daxter Spin Kick' - (Left or Right to move during attack) *'Dashing Forward Punch' - or + *'Uppercut' - + *'Super Dive Attack' - + (Hold down with square to perform Dive Attack repeatedly) *'Air Daxter Spin Kick' - (Air) *'Jet-Board Dash' - or + (Air) *'Air Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Air Super Dive Attack' - + (Air), (Hold down with square to perform Dive Attack repeatedly) *'Light Blast' - (As Light Jak) center (Triangle Moves) *'Arc Wielder' - (Any direction to aim) *'Blaster' - or + (Hold to repeat firing) *'Peace Maker' - + *'Beam Reflexor' - + (Hold to repeat firing) *'Air Arc Wielder' - (Air), (Any direction to aim) *'Air Blaster' - or + (Air), (Hold to repeat firing) *'Air Peace Maker' - + (Air) *'Air Beam Reflexor' - + (Air), (Hold to repeat firing) *'Light Shield' - (As Light Jak) center (Circle Moves) *'Gyro Burster' - *'Needle Lazer' - or + *'Mass Inverter' - + *'Wave Concussor' - + (Hold to charge/for Wave Concussor Strong) *'Air Gyro Burster' - (Air) *'Air Needle Lazer' - or + (Air) *'Air Mass Inverter' - + (Air) *'Air Wave Concussor' - + (Air), (Hold to charge/for Air Wave Concussor Strong) *'Flash Freeze'- (As Light Jak) center (Cross Moves) *'Light Boost' - (Throws) *'Daxter Pummel' - or *'Jet-Board Flip' - *'Jet-Board Spin' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Precursor Legacy' - (Level 1): Jak summons a blue eco vent. Any opponents near Jak when summoning and using the eco vent will die from the surging blue eco. *'Dark Jak's Dark Bomb' - (Level 2): Jak turns into''' Dark Jak''' then leaps up and uses his trademark Dark Bomb attack. *'Light Jak' - (Level 3): Jak turns into Light Jak and gains the ability to fly (Light Flight) and fly faster (Light Boost), use Light Shield, Flash Freeze, and Light Blast '(the move he used towards the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to defeat the ''Gol and Maia Precursor Robot). Taunts *'''You're going down! - Jak holds up his Blaster straight up in the air and says, "Like it or not, you're going down," while giving a thumbs down. Daxter says a couple different lines every use of this taunt. *'Let me at 'em!' - Jak holds his Blaster at a diagonal angle upwards to the side while saying, "C'mon Dax!" Daxter says, "I'll handle this!" and karates the air (similar to what he did in Jak II while in the Bar trying to impress Tess while telling one of his stories). *'Orange Lightning' - Jak says, "Let's do this!" Daxter jumps down from his shoulder and shows off while saying, "That's right we bad!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ha! You call this a fight?" (Daxter) **"You should all give up...now!" (Daxter) **"I'm ready!" *'Prematch:' **"Orange Lightning!" (Daxter) **"Let's do this! (You're goin' down!)" (Daxter) **"Oh! huh? ... *sighs*" **"Hahha! (Daxter) huh?" *'Item Pick-up:' **"It ain't Eco, but good enough for me!" (Daxter) **"Grab that bad boy!" (Daxter) **"Put your back into it, Jak!" (Daxter) **"No way! Cool!" (Daxter) **"Light her up padre!" (Daxter) **"Got it!" (Jak) **"Suprise time!" (Daxter) **"Now were talking!" (Daxter) **"Are those pants ever gonna show up?" (Daxter) *'Using Precursor Legacy' **"Ooh that's the stuff." (Daxter) *'Using Dark Jak's Dark Bomb:' **"Whoo-ho-hoo, let 'em have it!" (Daxter) **"Hroah!" *'Using Light Jak:' **"Time to go Precursor on 'em!" (Daxter) *'Successful KO:' **"Word to the wise: Don't piss us off." (Daxter) **"Easier than those Metal Heads!" **"You're gonna have to do better than that!" **"Done, and Done." (Daxter) **"Do you need medical attention?" (Daxter) **"Did someone miss his breakfast?" (Daxter) **"I'm just getting started!" **"And he's down for the count." (Daxter) **"Think you can keep up?" *'Respawn:' **"Let's do this, Jak!" (Daxter) **"Keira says to be careful, remember?" (Daxter) **"We can handle this!" **"Don't forget what I taught you Jak!" (Daxter) **"I'll handle this Dax." **"The boys are back!" (Daxter) **"You're in for a big suprise." **"Here we go again." (Daxter) **"Who called the boys?" (Daxter) **"Let the game begin!" (Daxter) **"Let's finish this!" **"Ready when you are." **"Alright let's do this Dax!" (Jak) **"Time to clear the space!" (Jak) *'Taunt - You're going down!:' **'"Let's whip 'em Jak!" (Daxter) **"You're going down!" (Daxter) **"They're asking for it!" (Daxter) **"Let's get this wimp." (Daxter) **"Let 'em all have it Jak." (Daxter) **"Bring it on donut hole!" (Daxter) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Locked 'N Loaded, Baby'- Jak reloads his Blaster while Daxter jumps off of his shoulder and says, "Orange Lightning!" *'This Isn't A Game'- Jak is with his arms crossed and Daxter is climbing around the screen knocking on it and Jak says. "Huh?"'' *'The Boys Are Back'''- Jak jumps out from the air and lands on the ground and comes back up while thrusting his fist & arm forward and Daxter says, "Going down!" *'Ready When You Are'- Daxter jumps onto Jak and says, "Haha!" as he runs around Jak's body and Jak says, "Huh"? Winning Screen *'Victory Dance- '''Jak fist pumps while Daxter slides on the ground playing air guitar and Jak says, "''Oh Yeah!" *'Naughty Ottsel'- Daxter jumps on Jak's shoulders and pulls back his head. *'Life Is Good- '''Jak puts his Blaster on his shoulders (in a pose similar to ''Jak II ''artwork) and Daxter hangs from the gun with one arm. *'Thats Right, We Bad'''- Jak is standing with a smirk on his face and puts his hand out while Daxter slaps it. Losing Screen *Jak looks down with a sad expression and puts his hand behind his neck while Daxter on the ground covers his eyes. *Jak crouches down on one knee and punch the ground while Daxter crosses his arms and looks away to the side. *Jak hunches over trying to suppress his anger as Dark Eco emits from his body. *Jak stands crossing his arms with an angry expression as Daxter dramatically reaches out, apparantly yelling "NO!" Costumes Mar's Armor Jak's default outfit is based upon his appearance near the end of Jak 3, after collecting all the pieces of Mar's armor. This is prior to Daxter receiving pants. *'Alternate Colors' **Default Color, brown armor, red bandanna, white trousers and red wastelander cape. **Blue Armor, yellow bandanna, white trousers and yellow wastelander cape. **Red Armor, brown bandanna, brown trousers and brown wastelander cape. **Orange armor, dark blue bandanna, brown trousers and dark blue wastelander cape. Old World Jak Jak's wearing his outfit from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. His goatee is also shaven to further represent his younger appearance. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *'Alternate Colors' **Default Color: Blue tunic, white rags and white trousers. **Red tunic, white rags and white trousers. **Orange tunic, white rags and white trousers. **Black tunic, black rags and black trousers. Combat Racer Jak wearing his outfit from Jak X: Combat Racing. His goatee has more hair, which further represents his older appearence from Jak X. This costume is unlocked once you reach level Level 10. *'Alternate Colors' **Default Color- Blue Jacket, white shirt, light brown pants and blue shoes. **Red Jacket, white shirt, dark brown pants and dark brown shoes. **Green Jacket, black shirt, white pants and dark grayish shoes. **Black Jacket, white shirt, light black pants and black shoes. Gallery Jak.png|Jak and Daxter as they appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale JAK AND DAXTER Revealed.png|JAK AND DAXTER Revealed. jak Sig.png|Jak and Daxter new PSASBR look. Jak_thumb.jpg Jak1.JPG|Jak using the Beam Reflexor on Sandover Village. Jak2.JPG|Jak using the Wave Concussor. vlcsnap-2012-11-01-03h06m42s75.png|Jak using the Jetboard. Jak3.JPG|Jak using the Mass Inverter. Jak4.JPG|Daxter Pummel(Grab). Jak5.JPG|Victory Dance Jak6.JPG JakLvl1.JPG|Jak and Daxter's Level 1 Super- Precursor Legacy. JakLvl2.JPG|Jak and Daxter Level 2 Super (Dark Jak) JakLvl3.JPG|Jak and Daxter's Level 3 Super (Light Jak) JakLvl3-2.JPG|Jak's Level 3 Super (Light Jak using Light Blast). PSASBR_Jak_Pre-Order.png|Jak Alternate Pre-order Costume from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Classic Jak's Introduction.png|Classic Jak Introduction Jak in the intro with his Gyro Burster..png|Jak in the intro with his Gyro Burster Jak and Daxter Rivalry.png|Ratchet & Clank Rivalry JD Arcade.png|Arcade opening JD Arcade2.png JD Arcade3.png|Rival opening JD Arcade4.png|Meeting Ratchet & Clank JD Arcade5.png|"Oh, the little one is just a sidekick" JD Arcade6.png|Insulted again rival5.png|Jak and Daxter rival cutscene JD Arcade12.png|difference in POV File:Combat_Racer_costume.jpg|Jak's unlockable costume Jak X.png|Combat Racing Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale - Jak and Daxter Trailer Seth Killian's Jak & Daxter Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *Jak and Daxter are one of two characters to fight as a duo, the other being Ratchet & Clank. *Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank and Sackboy are the only three characters whose stages (Sandover Village, Metropolis and Dreamscape) were revealed before they were. Their stages were also revealed first alongside Kratos' stage, Hades. *Jak's default outfit in this game is the Wastelander outfit with''' Mar's Armor''' from'' Jak 3.' *In the ''Jak series, when performing punches or spin kicks Jak's hands and feet will enlarge during the attack. This does not happen in All-Stars, most likely because of the hitbox (which is similar to why Dark Jak performs his Dark Bomb super move with his palm instead of his fist, which also enlarged as well in the Jak game series). However, when Jak performs the uppercut melee move, his fist will enlarge. *His unlockable outfit is the racer uniform from Jak X: Combat Racing. Although Daxter acquires them at the end of Jak 3, he still doesn't wear pants in this game. *Jak has access to most his gun mods in this game, exceptions include the Vulcan Fury, Scatter Gun, Plasmite RPG and the Super Nova. *Jak's super moves, Precursor Legacy, Dark Jak's Dark Bomb and Light Jak, debuted in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, and Jak 3 respectively. This makes Jak's super moves the only moves that are in chronological alignment with the games the moves first appeared in. *Theres a trophy called, Eco Master, which can be earned from completing Jak's Arcade Mode. *Jak, alongside Cole MacGrath, are the only characters to be able to produce a shield during a Super. *Jak also appears in Hot Shots Golf Fore ''as a golfer with Daxter as his caddy. *This marks Jak and Daxter's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank, the first being ''PlayStation Move Heroes. **Ratchet & Clank also make cameos in Jak II and Jak 3, with Ratchet also appearing as a playable driver in Jak X: Combat Racing. **Jak and Daxter also appear on Clank's apartment's HoloVision in Megapolis as well as some billboards in Allgon City in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. **Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank are the only characters that had their official artwork changed during the development of the game. **Jak and Daxter are considered to be one of the mascots of the PS2 console, alongside Ratchet & Clank and Sly Cooper. *Jak also appears as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked and as DLC, alongside Daxter, in LittleBigPlanet 2 and ModNation Racers. *In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Daxter's face appears on Drake's wetsuit that reads "Ottsel", which is the name of Daxter's species. **Another easter egg is that, in every Uncharted ''game, there is a treasure called "Strange Relic", which is a Precursor Orb from the ''Jak and Daxter ''games. **Jak's goggles also appear as multiplayer accessories in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, available for every character. *Jak and Daxter are the second characters in All-Stars to be represented by Naughty Dog, the first being Nathan Drake. *Jak and Nariko are the only characters whose original voice actors did not reprise their roles in this game. ** However Josh Keaton did voice Jak in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. *Daxter, along with Fat Princess and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. *Jak and Daxter breaks the 4th wall in their second intro titled This Isn't A Game. *Despite Jak and Daxter being their full name, only Jak is written on the character select screen. *Jak's strap in the middle of his goggles are red in this All-Stars. In his franchise it was gray. *In Jak & Daxter's ending Daxter says "''I have a certain girl wearing a certain pair of pants I'm dying to see" ''this indicates that the game takes place after Daxter recieved his pants. *Jak and Daxter are one of the 4 first-party characters to start on the PlayStation 2, the others being Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper and Kratos. References Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Jak And Daxter Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:Naughty Dog Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Characters from Platformers